


Spilli infernali galeotti

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romanticism, Sports
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nella sua professione da infermiere, a Harry era capitato più volte di vedere persone terrorizzate dagli aghi per un prelievo, ma il signor Tomlinson le superava tutte. Era entrato tremando, aveva spiegato che di solito sveniva alla vita degli aghi e aveva pregato l’infermiere di fare piano.</i><br/>Partecipa all'Harry!fest di Wanki!fic - Nurse!Harry - Footballer!Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilli infernali galeotti

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'Harry!fest di Wanki!fic con il prompt nurse!Harry.

Spilli infernali galeotti

  
«Cerchi di stare calmo, signor Tomlinson, e io non le farò alcun male.»  
Nella sua professione da infermiere, a Harry era capitato più volte di vedere persone terrorizzate dagli aghi per un prelievo, ma il signor Tomlinson le superava tutte. Era entrato tremando, aveva spiegato che di solito sveniva alla vita degli aghi e aveva pregato l’infermiere di fare piano. Harry aveva acconsentito paziente, e aveva fatto il prelievo, aspettando che il battito cardiaco del suo paziente ritornasse regolare prima di farlo alzare dal lettino.  
«Ci vediamo lunedì per ritirare le analisi, signor Tomlinson, grazie. E cerchi di stare più rilassato.»  
«La fa facile lei, ho il terrore di quegli spilli!»  
«Harry, il mio nome è Harry.» disse Styles, senza che il suo interlocutore gli chiedesse niente.  
«Bene, Harry, io sono Louis. Ci vediamo lunedì.»  
Il lunedì successivo, Louis andò a ritirare le analisi – che aveva fatto per poter essere ammesso in una squadra di calcio, il Doncaster Rover – con un buon ricordo del dottor Styles. E certo che gli avrebbe chiesto di andare a vedere la partita. Bussò alla porta dello studio infermieristico e la segretaria di Harry gli aprì, chiedendogli di attendere giusto pochi minuti. Mentre aspettava, Louis era in dubbio se chiedergli della partita o no, in fondo non si conoscevano, ma Harry aveva degli occhi fantastici che l’avevano colpito subito e, sì, tutti sanno che a Louis Tomlinson piacciono i maschi, persino i muri di casa sua.  
Fu ricevuto dal dottor Styles in pochi minuti e, effettivamente, si domandava perché le analisi non gliele avesse consegnate la segretaria, ma, vabbè, una scusa in più per vederlo e invitarlo alla partita.  
«Smetta di fumare, Tomlinson.» lo accolse il dottor Styles. «Non so perché sia venuto a farsi le analisi, ma lei fuma davvero tanto.»  
«Mi hanno preso in una squadra di calcio, e, sì, fumo tanto.»  
«Un motivo in più per smettere.» disse Harry, un sorriso cristallino sul volto.  
«Senta» Louis temporeggiò, incerto «Visto che non mi ha fatto provare dolore con quegli spilli infernali, le andrebbe di venire a vedere la partita, domenica?»  
Harry rimase un attimo spiazzato, e Louis se ne accorse, poi si sciolse in un «Certo.» rassicurante.  
Louis sorrise, sorrise di cuore, ritirò le sue analisi e se ne andò con una gioia in più nel cuore, lasciando il suo numero di cellulare su un fogliettino sulla scrivania dell’infermiere.  
La domenica successiva, Harry inviò un sms a Louis con su scritto “Sarò tra il pubblico, non deludermi. :)” che fece sorridere Louis.  
Ma fu Harry a sorridere felice quando Louis, dopo aver segnato un gol, si alzò la maglietta e ne mostrò un'altra sotto con su scritto “I love you, Harry Styles”.  
Era perfettamente ricambiato, gli scrisse Harry in un sms.


End file.
